Por un San Valentín contigo
by MQuitiz
Summary: Es San Valentín y otra vez Winry lo pasaría sola... tal vez.


He aquí otra pequeña historia, esta vez por San Valentín, aunque ya sea 15 de febrero cuando lo estoy publicando ._. Se me pasó la hora mientras escribía la historia D: En fin, espero les guste!

**13 de febrero**

En una pequeña casa amarilla, una chica rubia miraba atentamente los planos del diseño de un nuevo automail; la chica había estado encerrada en su habitación casi todo el día y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, se recostó sobre su silla y levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con su calendario, ahí vio la fecha.

-13 de febrero- dijo muy bajo- mañana es ese día.

Winry bajo a la cocina para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja, fue a la mesa y se puso a pensar.

Ya había pasado un par de años desde que Ed y Al habían decidido partir a un viaje para sus investigaciones. De vez en cuando cada uno, por su lado, llamaba a Winry y a su abuelita para contarle sus experiencias y lo que estaban descubriendo. A Winry le alegraba mucho escuchar lo que los chicos estaban aprendiendo y les deseaba mucha suerte con lo que querían; sin embargo, Winry esperaba que terminaran pronto con su búsqueda y puedan regresar pronto, sobretodo esperaba el regreso de cierto rubio que, en la estación de trenes, antes de su partida, le había dado una confesión poco común.

Winry soltaba una pequeña risa cada vez que recordaba aquel momento, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía contenta que el chico que ella quería le correspondiera.

Ella ansiaba verlo, claro, más que nada en esa fecha que se aproximaba, quería poder estar junto a él, abrazarlo, mostrarle cuánto lo quería… Pero no, ella solo podía esperar, cuando él llegue tendrán mucho tiempo para estar juntos ¿verdad? Otra vez estaría sola en el día de San Valentín.

Winry no pudo evitar ponerse triste ante tal pensamiento, ¿qué pasaba si Ed había conocido a alguien más? ¿La habría olvidado?

No… él solía llamarla y la trataba como siempre, todo parecía andar bien… no?

-Ugh, mejor me saco estos pensamientos- dijo la chica- no debo preocuparme por algo como esto, pero… ashh cómo lo extraño.

Winry lavó rápidamente su taza y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación a terminar con su trabajo. Unas horas después, ya casi por la noche, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y fue a abrirla.

-Si?- preguntó la joven rubia.

-Buenas noches, señorita Rockbell?- preguntó un joven con unas flores en la mano

-Sí, soy yo.

-Este es un recado para usted del señor… hum…- el chico revisó una pequeña nota que venía en las flores- Mindwood.

-Oh… gracias.

-Buenas noches- dicho esto, el joven le entregó las flores a Winry y se retiró.

Ella miró las flores y leyó la tarjeta que había en ellas: "Unas flores en agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que he recibido de usted al prepararme un automail y revisarlo cada vez que lo necesitaba. Espero que mañana pase un bonito día de san Valentín. Con cariño, Roger Mindwood"

Roger era uno de los clientes que visitaba a Winry con más frecuencia, era un tipo muy amigable y casi de su edad. Ella había notado que él mostraba cierto interés hacia ella, pero ella lo trataba como un cliente más.

-Bueno- suspiró- creo que pondré las flores en un jarrón y seguiré trabajando.

**14 de febrero**

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Winry se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en un automail hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y se quedó dormida.

Esa mañana había pasado lo mismo a lo de la noche anterior, otro cliente, muy frecuente también, le había mandado chocolates a la rubia, esta los recibió y los dejo en la cocina, tal vez la abuela querrá comérselos.

Winry no sabía qué pensar, otros chicos le mandaban cosas, pero el que ella esperaba no daba señales de nada, ni siquiera una simple llamada. Cómo lo extrañaba en esos momentos.

-Idiota- pensó Winry.

En ese momento la abuela Pinako entró a la cocina y saludó a su nieta.

-Buenos días, Winry, pasa algo?- le preguntó la señora.

-Hola, abuelita- Winry le sonrió- nada, solo sigo con un poco de sueño, me quedé hasta tarde trabajando.

-Ya veo… tienes algún plan para hoy?

-Seguir trabajando supongo.

-Bueno… iré a comprar algunas cosas, llegaré un poco tarde así que cuida la casa, si?

-Claro, no te preocupes, cuídate.

La abuela salió y se rió por lo bajo. Pasaron unas horas y la rubia decidió ir a caminar un rato por el pequeño pueblo, pero luego se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, pues solo veía a parejas tomadas de las manos, abrazándose, diciéndose palabras de cariño y todo lo que hacen las parejas. Rápidamente decidió volver a su casa, definitivamente ese no era su día, no si no lo pasaba con quien ella deseaba.

Al llegar a la casa amarilla y abrir la puerta, la ojiazul notó en el piso una pequeña rosa roja que tenía a su lado una nota. La chica se acercó y leyó lo que decía: _"Tal vez se esté haciendo tarde, pero me gustaría verte en el lago a las 6" _

Winry soltó un suspiro, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de su casa nuevamente y encontrarse con más parejas y sus muestras de afecto, pero quería poner fin a esto. Si alguien quería hablar con ella, debía decirle toda la verdad y que solo está interesada en una persona y por más que deba esperar a este idiota, no quería nada más con otro.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban pocos minutos para las 6, por lo que volvió a tomar las llaves de la casa y se dirigió al lago. Casi al llegar vio a una pareja sentada en un árbol y que observaban el cielo mientras se abrazaban.

Winry no pudo evitar sentir frustrada en aquel momento, el día pronto acabaría y ella se lo pasó trabajando y lamentándose su mala suerte.

-Ugh… en verdad lo extraño- dijo Winry bajando la mirada.

-Yo también te extrañé- dijo alguien por detrás.

Winry levanto la mirada pero no volteó, acaso era…? No… él no había avisado, además debía seguir en su viaje. Muchos pensamientos se vinieron a la mente de la chica quien seguía mirando de frente hasta que sintió unas manos que tocaban sus hombros y que hicieron que ella volteara.

No pudo ver algo más hermoso en aquel momento. Frente a ella se encontraba un rubio que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Y bien? Piensas quedarte mirándome toda la tarde o no me vas a saludar?- le dijo el chico a la rubia.

-Ho- ola- tartamudeó Winry- … Ed

-Hola, Winry- el chico le sonrió aún más a la rubia causándole así un pequeño sonrojo.

-Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué acaso no quieres que esté aquí? Si es así puedo volver a mi viaje.

-No me refería a eso, idiota- dijo Winry molesta- no sabía que vendrías.

-Ahhh jajajaja- rió Ed- decidí tomarme unos cuantos días para descansar, además…

-Además…?

-Hoy es un día especial, ¿no?- Ed miró fijamente a Winry, esta no podía creer lo último que había dicho Edward.

-Te acordaste…

-Bueno, como dije, quería tomar un pequeño descanso y que mejor que venir acá y vert…- Ed no pudo terminar la oración puesto que la rubia había tomado su rostro para poder besar los labios del chico, este último se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el beso y acercó más a la chica.

-Yo también quería verte- dijo finalmente la chica al separarse del beso- no sabes cuánto.

-Me alegro que te alegres de verme- soltó una pequeña risa el rubio- sin embargo…

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica no se imaginaba que podía ocurrir algo malo en ese momento tan perfecto para ambos.

-Lo siento, no te traje un regalo- se disculpó el chico mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

Winry solo lo miró, ella tampoco tenía nada.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó la chica- Tonto, ya me lo diste.

-¿Eh?- dijo Ed algo extrañado.

Winry lo volvió a besar para luego abrazarlo.

-Estás acá…- lo abrazó más fuerte- ese es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar hoy. Gracias, feliz día de San Valentín.

Ed se sentía feliz, después de todo, se dio cuenta que estar con la chica que amaba en un día tan especial era algo único y no tenía precio.

Se quedaron por un momento más cerca al lago, hablando de lo que había estado haciendo Edward los últimos días y los trabajos que Winry había tenido que hacer, hasta que notaron que comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa, se hace tarde- sugirió Ed.

-Está bien- sonrió Winry- por ahí que te puedo preparar algo, así yo también te podría estar dando algo. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Ed lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Una tarta de manzana y ver la luna contigo mientras la comemos.

Winry dio una pequeña risa.

-Está bien, vamos.

Ed tomó la mano de Winry y se dirigieron a su hogar. Sí, ese al final había resultado ser un buen día, un bonito San Valentín juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
